Tragic Love
by GayLoveIsAmazing
Summary: An ordinary boy named Billy falls into a well and his whole life changes. GAY ROMANCE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! LEMONS!
1. The Beginning

I was an ordinary boy, until I fell into a well. I was walking home from my bus stop when I noticed something strange. My friend warned me not to go look but I didn't listen. So I went over to the well and well tripped over some loose stones. And into the well I went. I fell with a nearly soundless thump. I saw vines on the side. 'When were those there? And where did this well come from anyway?' I thought to myself. I started climbing the vines when I heard a 'CLING!' from above. I thought 'What the hell is that?' When i got high enough to see what was going on I was amazed at what I saw. I saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango fighting poor Koga. It was unfair. It was 5-1. I came up and yelled 'STOP' as I walked in between the fighting. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my arm when everything went black. I woke up in a cavern. I looked to my side and screamed. It was a pack of wolves. I saw Koga coming over with a wet rag and he said 'Oh. Your awake! Hows your arm?' I looked at my arm, wondering what he was talking about, and there was a not too deep cut but it spread across most of my arm. Koga applied the rag and I winced as he cleansed my wound. I said with terror in my voice 'W-w-where am I?' He said calmly 'The Feudal Era. You know your not the first one thats able to cross between time. Kagome can too.' He spoke so calmly. It relaxed me. I felt safe with him. TV made him seem so evil when he was so nice. I spoke calmly 'I know what Kagome can do. I know what you can do too. I also know your name. It's Koga.' He stopped cleaning and looked at me with a expression mixed up with curiosity and... fear? He spoke with fear and curiosity 'How do you know this information?' I thought it would be best if I didn't tell him that he was supposed to be animated and in a TV show. So I told him a lie 'I have the gift of sight.' He looked surprised and... amused? He spoke nearly in a whisper 'Oh really? I doubt you saw this.' He leaned in so close, I could feel his breath on my face, and he kissed me. I was so surprised and a reflex instantly pushed him away. He blushed and looked hurt and embarrassed and he spoke with sorrow 'Im sorry.. I didn't know what was happening and i got carried away. Im so sor-' I said interrupting him 'Shut up. I liked it... I just wasn't expecting it.' He smiled an insanely cute smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and instantly made me smile back. And suddenly, the moment was ruined by an intense shaking coming from behind me. He got up very quickly and yelled to his pack 'Go! Inuyasha is here to get the boy! Go! Go! Go!' He picked me up very gently and ran. He ran so fast. But then I fell out of his arms and he didn't notice and he kept on going, leaving me there all alone in a foreign world full of blood-thirsty demons. And I cried 'Koga!' as a tear slipped away. It started to rain. I saw a fast moving... thing zoom past me. I was scared, sad, wet, and alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. I was turned around to see someone else I recognized. It was Sesshomaru! I thought 'Does all of Inuyasha's enemys manage to find me?' He picked me up and left with me, not saying a single word. He took me to a hut and put me down on a cloth. I said, still crying 'What do you want with me?' He replied 'I saw you out there all alone and I decided to save you. And whats wrong with you?' I broke down and told him everything that happened from when I fell into the well to now. He hugged me saying 'It'll be ok. He'll realize your not with him and he'll come looking for you. He's probably worried sick about you right now.' I smiled. He understood how I felt. I felt safe with him too. I thought 'TV makes all the good guys seem bad!' He told me to go to sleep. I listened and fell asleep. I woke up several days later. Sesshomaru wasn't there. I walked out to find him cooking food. I said groggily 'Hi Sesshomaru. Good morning.' He replied with a laugh 'Its afternoon. But I don't think Koga is coming to look for you. Its been 3 days and he hasn't turned up. Im sorry.' I started to cry again and he said 'No don't cry! It's okay! You have me don't you?' I smiled and nodded and he hugged me so tightly you'd think if he let go I would disappear. He whispered 'I love you' and I said 'I love you too.' And then he kissed me with so much love and care, that I actually thought he loved me. He said 'I won't do what Koga did to you. Ever. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Oh by the way... whats your name?' I replied shakily 'B-b-billy.' He kept hugging me as if he would never let go. After a few days of my romance with Sesshomaru, we heard a knock. He said 'I'll see who it is.' He kissed me and went outside. I hear a 'THUMP' and I run out and see on the ground with a black eye was... Koga.


	2. Almost Raped LEMONS

I said 'What are you doing here! You left me there! All alone and crying! You broke my heart! Sesshomaru barely managed to fix it!' Koga had a look of hurt and sadness on his face. He said 'Im sorry! I didn't notice you were gone until we got to safety. Im so sor-' I interrupted him 'No your not! How could you not notice me fall out of your arms! I trusted you! I loved you!' I was starting to cry. Sesshomaru said with pure hatred 'Go. Get away from Billy. Now.' Koga sat there for a second and then he left. Sesshomaru said 'I'm so sorry.'He kissed me with so much care and sincerity as I continued to cry. He pulled away and wiped my tears away with his finger. He said 'I'll be right back. I am going to go get you something to drink.' He left and then Koga came back. I said 'Did you hear Sesshomaru! He said to get away from me! G-' He interrupted me by pushing me to the ground and getting on top of me. He said 'I'm going to get you. No matter what. Your MINE.' I was shaking and terrified. He pulled his shirt off and pulled mine off. He took of his pants and he didn't have underwear on. I saw his average sized stick. He pulled my pants and underwear off. He said 'I don't care if it's rape. Your gonna take it and your gonna like it!' I heard a scream of rage come from somewhere behind Koga and him being torn off of me by Sesshomaru and flung away. Sesshomaru picked me up and held me tightly covering my stick. He said 'I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone!' He shed a tear. I said still shaking 'Its o-okay.. You didn't know..' He took me into the hut and set me down. He layed down next to me and said 'I'm so sorry. He didn't take your virginity away did he?' I replied 'No he didn't... he was pretty close though. I only want to lose my virginity with you.' I kissed him. He smiled. He removed his clothes and got on top of me. He flipped me over. And he said 'Are you ready for this?' I said grinning 'Hell yeah' He smiled and he slowly entered. My eyes opened as wide as possible and my back arched. He was going at a moderate pace. I said 'H-harder Sesshomaru.' He obliged and went harder. My back arched even more. I was saying 'Oh god Sesshomaru! Oh GOD! SESSHOMARU!' He was smiling and said 'Yeah say my name. Say it!' He was getting a little carried away and he was going harder and harder. My back was arched so much. And then he came and I felt it inside of me. He came crashing down next to me gasping. I was gasping too. It still hurt even tho he was done. I said 'Were not done yet.' He looked at me and said "We aren't?' I went down by his stick and starting sucking on it. He was moaning and pushing my head back and forth on it. He was cumming into my mouth and I swallowed. I loved him. And he loved me. It felt good being loved... but it felt bad knowing people couldn't love me in my own time. I found who I was supposed to be with 500 years before I was born. 'How nice.' I thought. I stopped and layed down on his warm chest. He whispered 'I love you.' and i replied 'I love you too Sesshomaru.' And we fell asleep together.


	3. Sharing

I woke up and Sesshomaru was still asleep. I barely managed to get away from his arms. They were wrapped so tightly around me and he was so strong. I got away and got dressed. I went outside and saw Koga. I got scared and I was about to turn around to go inside when he grabbed my shoulder. He turned me around and said 'I am truly sorry Billy. You don't know how sorry I really am.' I said 'No your not. I don't accept your apology.' He started to get mad and he said 'Fine. Whatever. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!' I shrugged and started walking towards the door and he grabbed me and swung me around. He pushed me to the ground and I thought 'Oh my... this is going to hapen AGAIN.' But he didn't do what I expected. He kicked my stomach. I screamed in pain. And Sesshomaru came out, dressed with a worried expression that quickly turned in to rage. He went over to Koga and punched him in the face. He kicked him where it hurt. He ran over to me and whispered 'Are you okay? How much does it hurt? Do I need to kill him?' He sounded so worried. 'He really does love me' I thought. I said 'Yeah... im okay... it just hurts a little.' He sighed 'Okay. But if he hurts you again I WILL kill him.' I smiled and nodded in agreement and he kissed me. I loved him. He loved me. Koga said 'Can we... share you?' Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said 'I approve. But its up to him.' They both looked at me. They both loved me. And I secretly loved them both too. I decided what my choice would be. I said 'Yes you can both have me.' Koga smiled that cute smile that I love and Sesshomaru smiled too. They both kissed me at the same time. It was weird but I loved it. After a while of kissing, Koga slipped his tongue into my mouth and so did Sesshomaru. I was being french kissed by two people. At once. I loved them. So much. Falling into that well was the greatest thing in my life. They are mine. And it just so happens that they are both demon dogs. I fall in love with the strangest people. But I don't care what they are, I care how they act. Love is Love. It comes in many forms but its still love. We stopped french kissing because we realized that somehow we were falling. All around us was black we could only see each other. We were all scared. Then we were in a circle of markings. I saw bowing was Orochimaru. He looked up with surprise on his face. He said 'Who are you? Where are the demons I was summoning?' Sesshomaru said 'Me and Koga are demons. Billy is human.' Orochimaru said with a smirk 'I guess I can get rid of the human then. My snakes would love him.' My eyes widened with fear. Koga took one of my hands and Sesshomaru took my other hand. Koga said confidently 'He is NOT going to be fed to snakes!' Then this young man who looked about 20 came out of a door wearing a cloak with red clouds on it. I recognized him. He was Itachi. 'Uh oh!' I thought 'He's evil!' Itachi looked up and we made eye contact. He looked worried. He did some motions with his hands and Orochimaru seemed to stop in time. He rushed over saying quickly 'Come on. Move!' We were pushed out of a door and he followed us. We ran for a while until we came across a river. He said 'We should be safe for a while.' I smiled saying politely 'Thank you, Itachi.' Everyone looked at me and Itachi said 'How do you know my name?' Koga said 'He has the gift of sight.' Itachi just kept staring at me. I said 'Yes? Would you like something?' He said 'I have a question. Are you with one of these guys?' I laughed and said 'I'm with BOTH' He looked at me strangely. Then his expression changed to a happy expression. He said 'Would you like another in that group?' I stared at him and replied 'YES! You can be my 3rd boyfriend!' He smiled and we all started kissing. Koga slipped his tongue into my mouth and so did Sesshomaru and Itachi. I was so happy. I had three hot guys ALL to myself. Then we heard a slithering sound and tree's falling. Orochimaru's voice rang through the forest saying 'I'M COMING TO GET YOU BILLY! I WILL FIND YOU!' 


	4. Kidnapped

They all grabbed me at once. They started running as fast as they could while holding me. They all loved me dearly. They would not let Orochimaru hurt me. I said 'Where are we going?' Itachi replied saying 'My home' I nodded letting him know I heard. We ra...n to his home. We arrived about an hour later. We walked in and they set me down on a bed. Sesshomaru smiled and said 'It's kind of like how we got into it yesterday.' I smiled at the memory and said 'Yeah it is. It may happen again with Koga and Itachi this time.' Koga said confused 'What are you guys talking about? Sesshomaru looked at me, wanting me to tell him so I said 'We had sex.' Koga and Itachi looked at me strangely and Itachi said 'You want to have sex with us? At the same time?' I nodded and Koga said 'How would we do that?' I said 'Koga lifts my legs and has anal sex with me while Itatchi fucks my mouth.' The all looked at me with amazement and Sesshomaru said 'Its amazing how a kid can think like that.' I replied 'Its amazing how 3 grown men love a 12 year old boy.' We laughed together. Itachi said 'Do you wan to? Right here and right now?' I nodded an we started taking off our clothes. Once everyone was naked except Sesshomaru we got into position. Koga said 'Are ya ready for me to take ya around the world?' I chuckled and nodded. He entered and so did Itachi. Koga was going harder and harder by the minute. He went harder than Sesshomaru did. I wanted to scream but I couldn't with Itachi in my mouth. My expression was full of pain and a small bit of pleasure. Sesshomaru noticed my expression and he came over and whispered 'It'll be ok. Its going to be over soon. I love you.' Koga came finally. But he continued even though it was causing him pain as well. He just kept cumming. He went harder. My expression had no pleasure at all now. Itachi came in my mouth and he layed down next to me and I screamed in excruciating pain. Sesshomaru rushed over and started to yell at Koga 'KOGA! STOP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR HURTING HIM?' Koga stopped and said 'I'm so sorry Billy! I got so carried away.' I nodded showing him I accept his apology. It still hurt a lot. Itachi said 'You ok? You know we never want to hurt you. We love you. Koga just loses control sometimes.' Sesshomaru kissed me. So did Itachi and Koga. Koga's kiss lasted the longest. He pulled away and whispered 'I'm sorry. I love you.' I smiled and said 'I know you do. I love you too.' I was exhausted and I asked 'How opposed are you all to cudddling?' They smiled and cuddled up next to me. They were all so warm. I fell asleep knowing I was loved. I was suddenly woken up and I screamed at what I saw. It was Orochimaru's cavern and I was tied up. There was no sign of Sesshomaru, Itachi, or Koga. I was scared. Orochimaru came out of the darkness and said 'Don't worry I haven't touched your friends. I only took YOU. You were the only one I wanted. I took you while they were sleeping. They probably don't even know your gone yet.' He laughed evilly. I said 'Why do you want me so badly?' He said 'Because you could work for me. If you like it or not, you will work for me. Well I must be going. Goodbye.' He faded away into the darkness as i started to cry. 


	5. Gone

The three men were starting to wake up. Sesshomaru was the first one up. He woke up the other two quickly. 'Itachi! Koga! Where did Billy go?' They both jerked up and looked at him. Itachi said 'He isn't here? He could be somewhere else in the house. Don't worry. Everything is fine.' Koga said 'I'll go around the house and see if he's here.' They nodded and he left. A few minutes later, he came back. He said 'He isn't here. And I couldn't pick up his scent. It's like he just... disappeared.' Sesshomaru looked extremely worried and Itachi said 'He could have been pulled back in to his own time again. If that happened then we may never see him again.' They all looked sad. Very sad. Koga said 'I smell something... it's faintly familiar.. It smells like... snake.' Itachi looked up at Koga with a heartbroken expression and said trembling 'O-orochimaru g-got h-h-him.' Itachi was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru and Koga looked devasted. Sesshomaru said 'But... how could he get past us? We were right there! How could we not notice!' Itachi spoke softly 'He is very stealthy. Like the snake. He can do things to the people around you without you noticing.' Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, was starting to rise in a golden aura. Sesshomaru tried to grab it but it just disappeared into thin air. Sesshomaru said 'WHERE DID MY SWORD GO?' Itachi had his hand to his head. He said 'Someone is using magic from my world to take your sword. I don't know who wants it and why.' Sesshomaru was panicking because of his sword. Itachi started doing some hand movements and there was a little cloud with a picture of Billy in it. Sesshomaru and Koga had a confused expression. Itachi said 'I was looking to see who took your sword. And apparently he did... Did he leave us and then steal your sword?' Sesshomaru shook his head saying 'No. He wouldn't leave like that and then steal from me. There HAS to be a good explanation.' Itachi said 'Hopefully there is.' Koga nodded in agreement to what they both said. Itachi said 'At least we know he is alive. But what would he need a sword for?' Sesshomaru looked worried. Sesshomaru thought 'Is going to fight someone with that sword? That sword is a powerful weapon. He doesn't know how to handle it. He could... die.' Itachi said 'Is he picking a fight? The people in my world have powerful weapons and abilities.' Sesshomaru said 'My sword is powerful too. It could kill him if he doesn't use it right.' Koga said 'Are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna go look for him?' They went to look for Billy when Koga and Sesshomaru heard two screams at once. But they stopped abruptly. Koga said 'One of those screams sounded like... Billy's.' They all looked at each other and ran towards where the screams came from. They arrived at Orochimaru's cavern. They walked in and they all cried at what they saw. They saw Orochimaru's dead body on the floor with a pool of blood surronding it. And they saw Billy's body in a column with blood coming out of his chest. On the floor below him was Tokijin. 


End file.
